She's Changed
by PepsiLover919
Summary: After seemingly being abandoned by the people she cared about the most, Sakura trains to become stronger. But when her old friends return from their long abandonment of Konoha she is forced to babysit, forcing old wounds on the heart open again. Can Team 7 rekindle friendships and heal broken bonds? Will Akatsuki be stopped in time?
1. Prologue

_I do__ not__ own__**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi**__** Kishimoto**__.  
__The __only thing__ that__ I own__ is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

"No! Don't do this to me, I can't lose you too!"

He stared up at her with blank eyes, knowing her efforts were completely in vain, there was nothing that she could do.

"Sakura…"

"Shut up, I won't let you die. I can't!"

He took her shaking hands in his, just like he'd done many times before, "Sakura, it's okay. Sometimes you have to let people go, there isn't always something you can do."

"But… it's not fair… there has to be something I can do, anything!"

Chucking softly he shook his head and captured her lips one last time.

"Goodbye… Sa… ku…ra…"

* * *

Cover Photo – Created By **_Stray Ink 92_**, title "**_Never Alone_**"


	2. Chapter 1

_I do__ not__ own__**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi**__** Kishimoto**__.  
__The __only thing__ that__ I own__ is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

"Captain Haruno, Hokage-sama wants you in her office."

In a single gulp she finished her drink before slapping down some bills and walking out of the bar, heading towards the Hokage tower. Effortlessly leaping onto the roofs, she was at the Hokage Office in a flash.

"Tsunade-shishou, you wanted to see me?"

The blonde kunoichi glanced up at her younger apprentice and Shizune smiled her greeting.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. It just came in this morning," she explained, "But before I read you the details, how are your eyes? Let me see them."

Shizune stopped doing her paperwork all together and looked up to the pink-haired kunoichi curiously, watching as she removed her mirrored ski goggles to reveal vibrant jade eyes.

"They feel completely natural, the colors have even fused together, which I had not been expecting," she explained as her basically surrogate mother probed around her eyes with chakra, "I can even turn it off and on at will."

Tsunade let out an amused sigh as she back to sit atop her desk, "Of course you have."

"So what's the mission?"

"You in a hurry?" asked Shizune as she warily handed Tsunade the large folder.

"Well, Jiraiya-sensei is coming home for a few days and I said I would have lunch with him."

The sideways glance that the two before her shared, made her stomach tighten ever so slightly; this was not some regular mission.

"This is an S-Ranked mission, I have hand-picked the team," began Tsunade, "You and Shizune will be joining a team of six that is to meet up at the gates by 5 O'clock tonight. There is eleven Rogue-nin requesting my presence but because of who they are they cannot simply enter Konoha."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she took the folder from her Sensei and opened it, "They've come back."

"Yes and they are requesting to be allowed back into the village to rejoin Leaf's ranks. I have allowed them a hearing before myself, but I am playing this close to the heart, understand?" Tsunade waited for her nod before continuing, "Your team will infiltrate their camp then treat any and all injuries they have sustained over these years whether they be old or new."

Her features remained calm but despite the unemotional look she was giving her Sensei, she was screaming on the inside. Inside her mind she begged to get out of this mission, they were the reason for everything she'd been through in the past six years. This was his fault.

"Sakura, I want this to be done peacefully, they've surrendered," Tsunade said sternly, eyeing her apprentice, "No fighting."

Smirking she turned to leave, waving over her shoulder, "Hai, hai, I won't start any fights."

The door closed and she let out a long heavy sigh, it had been six years since they had left and Sakura had never been the same since then. Shizune watched as her Sensei became lost in her thoughts, thinking about the situation at hand.

"These past years have just flown by…"

In the first year Sakura completed her medical training with Tsunade and Shizune before going to Suna and training all their medical staff, though it helped in strengthening the bonds between the two allied nations, sending her away was mostly because of her resent betrayal.

During the second year Sakura left with Kakashi Hatake for half the year and then Anko Mitarashi for the second half. By the end of the second year Sakura had managed to pass both the Chunin and Jonin Exams before taking on ANBU.

In the third and fourth year Sakura disappeared without a trace on an extremely Classified Unrated Mission

Then during her fifth year Sakura returned to Konoha and it was almost like she had become a totally different person. Despite having been gone for so long, but shortly after she returned, she left with the Toad Sage Jiraiya for training. During the training Sakura achieved Sage Mode before returning to the village with a very pleased Jiraiya.

In the six year she lost her teammate and love during a battle in Rain. Utterly devastated Sakura requested leave and went to Suna where she helped the Sixth Kazekage Gaara.

"I'm going to need much more sake for this," groaned Tsunade as she rubbed her temples, "Shizune please have some delivered."

"Of course," she smiled.

* * *

Shizune and Sakura joined the retrieval team with a smirk. Waiting for them was Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tenzo, and Genma, along with four other unnamed ANBU for extra precaution.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" teased Genma, looking Shizune up and down.

"D'aaw you two are so cute together!" joked Sakura, winking at a very red Shizune, "And good to see you again, Ero-Sensei."

"Aah don't call me that, Sakura!" laughed Jiraiya, patting her on the back.

"Come on, come on, let's get going," Kakashi said, putting his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Smirking, she blinked repeatedly at the silver-haired ninja, "Hi Kakashi- senpai."

"Let's go," he said again, more firmly.

Traveling took the entire night; the sun was already beginning to rise when they all reached the camp. It was quiet unsettling how close the camp was to Konoha, especially because it wasn't even a day's travel away. Sakura looked over to Kakashi with an uncertain look as she smelt the air, picking up lingering smells of iron which meant that someone was bleeding.

"Seems a little too quiet," Shizune noted as she withdrew a kunai from her pack, Genma doing the same.

"Release!" chorused Kakashi and Sakura, revealing the group ready to spring at any second.

"Sakura…" an achingly familiar voice breathed, drawing hard jade eyes to himself.

She looked her old teammate up and down with an unreadable expression. He'd grown so much she wouldn't have recognized him from behind; he stood almost eye-to-eye with Kakashi. There wasn't a single stitch of orange on him; he wore the same dark and muted shades as Kakashi and Genma as well. Only his tanned, Kyuubi-marked face and piercing cerulean blue eyes were familiar, though even his face had changed a little. He'd become so handsome (not that she would ever admit to it)… and he looked so much like the Fourth Hokage it was almost creepy **(1)**.

"Hello, Naruto," she greeted coolly, "Where is he?"

"Right here."

Jade eyes focused solely on the man before her, after six long years before her stood Sasuke Uchiha. The silence was defining as their gazes held before he broke away to look her up and down. Her hitai-ate was gone, and that small detail told him a lot about the current version of the woman standing before him. He guessed that like him, she still had it somewhere. Ninja didn't give up their hitai-ate. Ever. It was a symbol of what they were, even if they scratched it out and held no loyalty to the village whose icon was engraved on it. Her face was different as well, but that was to be expected after so many years. The roundness of a young girl barely out of childhood was gone, her soft angular features thinned out and elegant. She was a grown woman now, and far more beautiful than he remembered… but memories became clouded with time and pictures in the Bingo books never did anyone justice **(2)**.

He took in the rest of her appearance, letting his eyes wander slowly over her figure, noticing with small amusement that she didn't seem to have gotten any taller. She still had the same preference in clothing; sleeveless shirt with a high collar that zipped in front, fingerless gloves, very short formfitting shorts under a buckled apron he knew held medical supplies and other more sinister items, and her usual knee-high leather boots. Everything she wore was black, and he recalled her preference for dark colors that didn't clash with her bright hair **(2)**.

"It has been quite a long time, Sakura," he finally said, taking a step forward toward her, "I'm glad I can finally see you again."

Naruto pulled his eyes from Sakura and looked at the different faces in the group behind her, "I'm sorry but the feeling isn't exactly mutual."

"You bitch!" shouted a woman with fierce red hair, "How dare you speak to Sasuke-sama like that! Who do you think you ar-!"

Sakura's body scattered into hundreds of crows, greatly surprising Sasuke and the woman whom threw the kunai.

"I was only told to be peaceful with the surrendering _**Konoha**_-nin, nothing was said of _**you**_," Sakura hissed in her ear darkly, holding the cool tip of her kunai to the woman's throat.

"Karin enough," ordered Sasuke sternly before looking to Sakura expectantly.

Returning the kunai to her pack, Sakura returned to Jiraiya's side.

"Okay first things first," Shizune began, "Which is your second largest quarters?"

All eleven ninja were accounted for and placed under guard by the accompanying ANBU as well as Jiraiya, Kakashi, Genma and Tenzo. The other two overtook the second largest tent for the physical inspection that Tsunade-shishou had ordered them to do, something that neither kunoichi was looking forward to.

"Who's first?" questioned Shizune.

Almost as the words left her mouth a young blonde kunoichi entered, "Hi…"

"Who are you?" Shizune asked, picking up her clipboard.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura watched silently as Shizune began to question her, unaware that Shizune was taking mental notes about Sakura's reactions to everything that was happening.

"Date of birth?"

"September 23."

"Parents?"

"Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Have you received medical treatment for life-threatening injuries?"

Slowly Ino lifted up her shirt to reveal long scars across her side and lower abdomen, "Two years ago I had been attacked-"

"You don't have to explain," Sakura muttered as she crossed the room to look closer at the scars, cutting her off, "Doesn't anyone here know basic medical anything?"

Shizune caught it, that hint of worry for her once best friend.

"Karin and I are the only ones with basic medical training, but it's not like we have immediate access to hospitals."

Both Sakura and Shizune wrinkled their noses at that, neither woman liked that red-haired kunoichi. Something about her just didn't feel quite right to them and it was very unsettling.

"There you are," concluded Sakura as she backed away to reveal not even a single trace of a scar.

"Wow, that's amazing, thank you so much… Sakura," she looked so sad as she said her name, like a piece of her heart was cracking each time she looked into the jade eyes of her once best friend.

"She's done," called Shizune.

One of the handful of ANBU entered and gently grasped Ino's upper arm before leading her from the tent and back to the others.

The others seemed to fly and by late afternoon only two remained.

"You ready for this?" whispered Shizune.

"It wouldn't make a difference either way," Sakura whispered back, as the flap opened to reveal Naruto.

"Hey… Sakura-chan…"

His cerulean eyes searched her jade ones desperately, looking for any signs in the depths of them.

"I couldn't wait to see you again, I thought you'd be so happy to see us all again."

She said nothing, simply continued to stare at him as if he had said nothing. Shizune too remained silent, knowing this was between Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke.

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," she said quietly, knowing Naruto knew who has said those words to them over ten years ago on their first mission.

His eyes fell to the ground, he knew the pain he caused was great, but never had he expected her to turn against him completely. They were friends and teammates, deep down he knew she believed that as well.

"Sakura I – I'm sorry."

She snorted indignantly before placing her hand on his forearm, "Not as sorry as you will be."

"Captain Haruno!"

The three looked up to see the ANBU from earlier rushing in.

"_**Captain**_ Haruno?" questioned Naruto.

"What is it?" she demanded, sensing his urgency and ignoring Naruto.

"One of the traitors has collapsed!"

Naruto followed closely behind Sakura and Shizune. Everyone parted for them and quickly they ripped open his shirt.

"He's been poisoned," hissed Sakura as she observed the odd discoloration around his tanned skin.

"Will Kiba be okay?" shyly asked Hinata as she held back Akamaru, "He'll be okay right?"

"He'll be just fine," reassured Shizune, "I need all of you to back away and give us some room."

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Sakura instantly went to work, "This is that toxic one, you know that one that Zetsu likes to use."

Shizune grimaced, "He is seriously creepy."

"How did he come in contact with it?" growled Sakura.

"Kiba and Akamaru had been sent out on a recon mission, looking for familiar scents in the nearby town two days ago," explained Sasuke.

Both females looked up to each other before Shizune stepped away and went over to Akamaru to check him.

"You're right, he's fighting the poison as well, but oddly enough he doesn't seem to be as bad off as Kiba is," observed Shizune, "It's almost like he knew he'd been poisoned."

"Ninken are extremely intelligent animals," interjected Kakashi, "He probably did know that he was poisoned and tried to remove it the best way he could."

The others watched in awe as the color slowly returned to Kiba's face, but his fever never broke, "I'm surprised he didn't realize it sooner because normally Zetsu doesn't administer this specific poison until right before he's about to-"

"Get down!"

Sasuke lay atop of Sakura, protecting her from the sudden explosion. Sakura growled in distaste, "I don't need you to protect me, Uchiha. I can take care of myself."

Sakura practically pushed him off and returned to healing Kiba with Shizune, unaware of Sasuke staring at her. The hollowness in her voice, the lacking of emotion in her eyes, that was something he never wanted to see in Sakura. She had been so full of life and had that inner fire that didn't compare to anyone else's.

"Captain Haruno, what should we do?" asked an ANBU, "They have us surrounded."

"Then I guess we'll just have to get un-surrounded then, won't we?" she replied sarcastically.

Sasuke rose to his feet and reached for Kusanagi, "If you unsheathe that I'll break every single finger," Sakura said without even looking back at him, "Um, get Kakashi in here."

_'Captain Haruno?'_ thought Sasuke, _'Sakura is the Captain of an ANBU Squad?'_

"Summon them, Shizune can finish up. We're going to need you on the front lines with us," Kakashi said.

Together Kakashi and Sakura did the same signs until the room momentarily filled with a puff of smoke and ten ninken stood before them. Eight of them Sasuke recognized as Kakashi's ninken, but the other two were a mystery for he had never seen them before.

"Did you add to your pack?" Naruto questioned, eyeing the never before seen ninken standing with them.

Naruto and Sasuke noted the fierce jade eyes each had, exactly like Sakura's.

"In a way, they are actually contracted with Sakura though," evasively answered Kakashi before following behind Sakura.

"Her name is on his contract," quietly explained Shizune, "That way Kakashi can always find Sakura no matter where she is."

Ino stepped forward and placed her own chakra laced hand atop Kiba's forehead, "This is amazing, I wish I could have finished my training, maybe then I could have helped him myself…"

Shizune frowned and stopped working to look at the people before, to actually see them for people and not just as traitors. All of them, worn out and dirty. Constantly on guard and always moving from place to place to avoid unwanted trouble while searching for a single elusive person. But even after all this time he was not found and it almost seemed like they had given up, like Sasuke had given up.

"Perhaps one day you can finish your training," said the young Hyūga heiress. Shizune gazed up to see their her pearly eyes were bloodshot and even from so far away she could tell that they were very strained, "Let me see your eyes."

Naruto tensed as Shizune's glowing hand touched Hinata's face.

"You and Sasuke both over used your Kekki Genkai, but Sakura is more skilled with healing both the Sharingan and the Byakugan," Shizune commented, pulling her hand away, "But as long as you do not use it, you should be okay."

Another explosion shook the ground and Shizune shifted her weight to her other foot.

"I SAID: STAND DOWN!"

It felt extremely odd, the joyful reunion they had hoped for was strained and uncaring. They all knew what would happen when they left, they knew leaving Sakura behind would sever ever single tie she had to them. But he hadn't expected it to be this bad, for her to be so outright cold towards them, towards Ino or Naruto.

"GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Some things never change…"

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you," Shizune called over her shoulder as she wrapped fresh bandages around Kiba, "She'll knock your head clean off."

Sasuke froze mid-step before backing away from the door.

"So Shizune," Shikamaru said, making himself known, "The Hokage-sama is allowing us to rejoin Konoha?"

Brown orbs looked up to his with an unreadable look, "She agreed to having a secret hearing with you, she never said you would be allowed to stay. You betrayed Hidden Leaf and your fellow comrades, for that you will be punished, but in my opinion," her expression darkened tremendously, "Whatever you are given as punishment, it will be nowhere near as severe as you truly deserve."

* * *

**(1)** - A selection from "**Will of Fire**", written by **Cynchick**

**(2)** - A selection from "**Silver Lining**", written by **Cynchick**


	3. Chapter 2

_I do__ not__ own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi**__** Kishimoto**__.  
__The __only thing__ that__ I own__ is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a jolt and found himself strapped down to a cool metal chair in an interrogation room.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked groggily, trying to force his eyes to focus on the figure before him, "Where is Naruto?"

"He's safe… for now…"

The large figure changed and shifted, revealing itself to simply be a snowy white wolf with piercing jade eyes. _**Soul**_.

"Can you speak?"

"Asshole."

_Tsk_! Of course, this was Sakura's ninken.

The door slowly opened and entered the Hokage herself. Beside her stood Ibiki Morino, Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, and Inoichi Yamanaka, Captain of the Intelligence Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

"You are aware of the situation, correct?" Tsunade asked as she took a seat across the table from Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama," greeted Soul, bowing low to her.

"Go fetch Sakura; she will look at his eyes after I am through with him."

Without another word Soul trotted off, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are being accused with treason for many accounts, you have attempted to kill Konoha-nin on countless endeavors, and you shattered the heart of my precious daughter," she said, growling the last part, "For what you had done to Sakura you will never be forgiven. Now, I want you to tell me every starting from when you first left Konoha nine years ago…"

* * *

Sakura silently entered the room with Soul, she had sent Shadow to go check on Naruto to see how his interrogation had gone. She leaned against the far wall, remaining absolutely still as she watched the unconscious Uchiha. His left eye was almost completely swollen shut, his nose broken, and almost all his fingers looked like they were broken. To her surprise it seemed as if Tsunade had actually held back, perhaps she felt some sort of remorse or sorrow for the youngest Uchiha? In all honesty Sakura wasn't exactly sure how she felt about all of this, they had been her friends, and she fought alongside them.

A low groan pulled her from her thoughts, he was finally beginning to regain some consciousness. About twenty minutes had passed until finally he raised his head and stared directly into her eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Slowly she moved across the room, not making a single sound until she stood directly before him, "Why are you-"

"I'm here to heal you," she whispered, cutting him off.

"Oh…"

The room remained still as she silently worked, her soft fingers gently moving over broken skin. She remained focused on her work, but those onyx eyes continued to stare into the depths of her jade eyes. They seemed so different from how he remembered them years before, filled with the naïveté and innocence of a child, but now they held nothing. In the vast ocean of her eyes he could see nothing but pain and sorrow, something that should never have touched this blossoms soul.

Finally the silence was broken by barely a whisper, "I thought you were dead."

She gently held his hand in hers as she hesitated at mending his fingers, "For a while I was."

That single statement spoke tones to Sasuke and proved his previous thoughts. Silence fell over them again, like a thick blanket, suffocating them slowly. After what seemed like an eternity she backed away, leaving him in his seat completely healed.

"I never stopped thinking about you…" he whispered as her hand grasped the handle to the door, "I missed you, Sakura."

She slammed the door loudly, starring up at the dimly lit ceiling trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Taking a deep shaky breathe she headed down the hall to where Naruto's Interrogation room would be. Soft whimpering caught her attention and she saw Shadow sitting outside his room, the dark fur making him almost impossible to see.

"Hey Shadow…"

"Do you want me to go get Shizune-san to heal him?"

Sakura shook her head and opened the door to allow the ninken inside before following after.

"Oh… hey Sakura-chan…" he greeted tiredly, unable to raise his head, "I made a deal with Tsunade-baachan, did she tell you?"

She froze, "What was the deal?"

"She said if Teme and I beat you in a fight, then we could all be reinstated as genin… isn't that great?"

Sakura backed away from him, covering her mouth, _'How could she do this! How could she let them into Konoha so easily?'_

"He missed you so much, ya know? There wasn't a single day you weren't in our conversations until – until you died," she watched as he choked back a sob, "We thought that you were dead for three years, but here you are, standing before me. You're really here and it isn't an illusion."

Saying nothing, Sakura began to heal the broken bones, it wasn't until the door opened that she stopped.

"Captain Haruno, Hokage-sama requests your presence," informed the ANBU, "She also sent down Shizune-san to finish up."

"Hai, thank you."

"Sakura?"

She glanced back at him over her shoulder, "I'll see you on Training Grounds 3, where everything began."

* * *

"Do you understand, I don't want any of you dead," Tsunade gave Sasuke and Sakura a pointed look, "You can seriously injure, but not to the point where we cannot revive and save them."

Blinking innocently at her Sensei, Sakura took the pair of bells from apron and jingled them softly.

"Just like the first time," she said, a sobering feeling coming over her, "If you can get the bells away from me then you win."

Sasuke shifted his weight, sizing her up before activating his Sharingan, "I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," smirked Sakura.

"So we just have to catch her?" confirmed Naruto as he began to glow a golden color.

"That is correct," answered Tsunade, "And nobody dies."

Naruto now faced Sakura and took a fighting stance, "You cannot beat my Sage mode."

"You sound so sure of yourself, underestimation is a kunoichi's best weapon," she too began to glow a beautiful golden color, "You and Jiraiya-sensei aren't the only Sages in Konoha anymore."

Smirking, Sakura rushed Naruto and he barely dodged the fist. Spinning around, Sakura slammed the heel of her boot into the ground and craters erupted from the earth, sending a cloud of dust throughout the clearing. Taking this as the chance to escape and hide, Sakura ran.

"Damn-"

"Come on!" Sasuke growled, his Sharingan spinning as he ran after her, seeing right through her spoke screen, "She'll get away!"

She was much faster than either had participated, but she didn't seem to be disappearing into the woods and blending in with her surroundings, she was making it very easy to let them find her. The pair halted and Naruto summoned four shadow clones, "Find her."

After a long moment of standing their silently the blonde shinobi looked to Sasuke, "Hey teme?"

"Hn. Yeah dobe?"

"If we lose this you're buying me ramen."

Sasuke smirked and looked to him from the corner of his eye, "Deal."

"HA!"

In a flutter of feathers Sakura's clone disappeared, crows flying every direction as a Naruto clone disappeared in a poof, "Damn, I thought I had her."

"If that didn't work on Kakashi-sempai nine years ago, why would you think it would work now?" called Sakura, perched atop a nearby tree.

Smiling to herself Sasuke watched as she melted into the shadows and was gone, even her chakra signature disappeared. Continuing on their search they concluded that she couldn't have been very far, she was greatly enjoying this game of cat and mouse.

* * *

Her little game had gone on for about forty-five minutes now and Naruto was getting more impatient as time the minutes ticked by. Curious if his partner felt the same way, his question was answered almost immediately as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Sasuke had cast a genjutsu.

"Now we wait," instructed Sasuke, both melting into their surroundings and disappearing completely.

* * *

Sakura gritted her teeth, sensing that a genjutsu had been cast, _'What do they think I am, a chunin?'_

Dropping down from her hiding spot she summoned Shadow and Soul. Immediately the hairs on the back of their necks rose, "Ready to take them down, once and for all?"

Soul pawed at the ground anxiously, "I'd love to sink my teeth into that fox-boy."

"And that Uchiha," growled Shadow.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"Release!" shouted Sakura, disbanding Sasuke's genjutsu once her and her ninken reached them, "Come on Sasuke-_**kun**_, you can do better than that. I am a genjutsu specialist after all."

Not wasting any time the pair rushed after Sakura.

Sasuke was first to reach Sakura but as his swung fist was quickly cut short as Shadow's sharp fangs sunk deep into his forearm, "Get off me you filth mutt!"

Soul growled angrily, his eyes glistening with blood lust as he too bit into Sasuke.

Naruto finally landed a punch on Sakura, sending her backwards a few feet. Quickly diving on top of her, she slammed hard onto the ground a small smirk gracing her lips. Her as her back hit the ground it erupted and fell apart, effectively freeing herself from his grasp.

Gasping whimpers caught grabbed Sakura's attention and she watched as Soul lay on the ground bleeding heavily, "…no."

Shadow backed away from Sasuke, his eyes wide as he watched his master stare down the youngest Uchiha.

"Ryokugan!"

They watched as her eyes began to change a brilliant aquamarine color, her own kekki genkai. An odd mixture of both blood and tears began to roll down tanned cheeks, "If he dies, I will have no problem taking your life as retribution."

Naruto gulped, "Um…"

Much faster than he'd anticipated, Naruto was knocked out with a single punch and her menacing gaze finally fell upon Sasuke.

"Cool eyes," he remarked sarcastically, dodging the precisely thrown kunai.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

"Mmm…"

"I see you've awoken," observed a fairly young nurse, "I will alert the Hokage-sama."

He blinked a few times, trying to regain his bearings as to where exactly he was. Already he knew it was a hospital bed and he knew they had strapped him down to keep him restrained, but what surprised him the most was the small plate of cut up apples sitting on the nightstand beside him.

_'She was here?'_ he thought, as the door opened up.

Unable to move Sasuke was forced to take the bundle thrown at his face without moving, "What's this?"

Almost as the words left his mouth he stared at the old forehead protector on his lap, _**his**_ old forehead protector from when he was a genin.

"You have been given citizen ship here, however you are not allowed to leave this city under any circumstances, do I make myself clear?" asked Tsunade, not waiting for an answer she continued, "Secondly you will be placed under house arrest for the next six months along with Naruto. You will be under close surveillance of either Captain Haruno or Kakashi Hatake. Understand?"

He nodded slowly he mind trying to wrap itself around what he was told.

"Did… did Soul make it?" he suddenly asked, earning himself a curious look from the Hokage.

"Do you not remember what happened yesterday?"

"Hn."

"Sakura had you trapped in a genjutsu from the very beginning of the fight, you lost before you could even start."

"That Ryokugan... I know that was what she said, her eyes were-"

"That is something you will have to take up with Sakura, it is not my information to divulge."

He glared at her back as she left the room, leaving Sasuke alone in the small hospital room with just his thoughts.

* * *

Ryokugan – First off, there will be more information on this kekki genki as the story progress on. If you are curious what they eyes look like I would suggest that you visit Theos-Kengen on .

In earlier chapters I unintentionally implied that Sakura had both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. She does not have either because that would be absolutely ridiculous.

Thank you for all the reviews and for patiently waiting for me to continue this story. Your feedback is always welcome, whether it be good or bad. Thank you very much.


	4. Chapter 3

_I do__ not__ own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi**__** Kishimoto**__.  
__The __only thing__ that__ I own__ is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

"Leader-sama, it's been confirmed that they have in fact entered Konoha and will be reinstated with citizenship and be reenlisted as genin shinobi."

"Good work Zetsu, what of the jinchuriki?"

"The Kyuubi container is being kept under close surveillance by his ex-teammate Sakura Haruno…"

Silence fell over the group of elite s-class shinobi, a few of them stealing glances at the ever silent Itachi Uchiha.

"I have also heard that the Kyuubi container is not allowed to leave Konoha, meaning he will be in one place for a very long time," finished Zetsu.

A pair so dark gray eyes glared openly at the plant-like man, she truly detested this man, "What is the catch?"

Their Leader glanced at her from the corner of his eye but said nothing as she continued, "If the jinchuriki is staying in Konoha there is more shinobi staying within the city limits then you are telling us. I know that Jiraiya has requested to stay inside the city limits for the next seven months so that he can finish his books. It has also been rumored that this Sakura Haruno has master a technique that is equal to if not more powerful than the Sharingan."

"Oh come on," groaned the silver-haired man, "What are you, a bunch of pussys? Why doesn't someone just drug that fox-kid while everyone is sleeping and drag his ass here?"

"Because getting past that kunoichi is next to impossible, yeah!"

"Afraid you'll end up as pathetic as your dead partner, she-male?"

"You-"

"Enough Hidan! You and Kakazu are to travel to Cloud. Immediately, leave now."

Cursing and muttering under their breath both men disappeared from sight.

"Leader-sama?"

"Yes Zetsu?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than he'd intended too.

"If what Konan-sama says is true then attempting to kidnap the container would be suicide for whatever team is sent there, we would have to wait until they are no longer being watched so heavily."

"As I understand it, the Eight-Tails will be visiting Konoha in six months. It would be an opportune time to capture the remaining two jinchuriki," interjected Itachi.

"That would be the most opportune time," added his partner.

"I agree with Kisame and Itachi," said their Leader, "I will summon you for another meeting at a later date, you're all dismissed."

Soon following the only two remaining were Konan and Itachi.

"Have you heard any word from Sakura-chan?"

Itachi was silent a moment before answering, "Not since they returned, no. I plan to visit her if I do not hear from her in the next week."

A small smile graced her lips, "I've been worried about her, so has Pein. He knows that something is greatly amiss inside Akatsuki, it has caused him to be very skeptical about even attempting to step foot inside Fire Country."

"As I said, once I speak with her and inform her of the current situation, I have nothing new to share."

With that Itachi disappeared and Konan was left standing alone on the middle finger of the right hand.

* * *

She silently entered the rather large flat that was bought on the Godaime's dime, mostly because Sakura refused to move because of _**them**_. To her it seemed absolutely ridiculous. Each had their own respective rooms and bathrooms, which she assumed to be a special request.

"_**Of course**_ she even had them fill it with _**ramen**_," she practically hissed, slamming the cabinet door shut.

Slumping down in one of the three dining room chairs she glared at the oak table, _'Shishou really went all out to make this comfortable.'_

After a while Soul came trotting into the room, looking rather pleased with himself she noted, "What are you so happy about?"

"You haven't see you're room? It's _**huge**_!"

At this Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the snowy wolf, "I'm guessing you haven't seen the beds that you and Shadow were given then?"

Getting to her feet Sakura led the ninken down the hallway and into her bedroom, gesturing over to one of the two dog-sized four-poster beds on the floor she noticed that Shadow was already dozing off in his.

"Those are for us?! I love you're Sensei!" he exclaimed before jumping into the unoccupied bed gleefully, "Sooo soft."

Laughing, Sakura rolled her eyes and took a seat on her own bed. She had the flat to herself for an entire week before her "guests" would be joining her. This way she could unpack her belongings and prepare.

Earlier in the week she had enjoyed a nice lunch with Jiraiya-sensei mostly to discuss how she felt about her teammates having returned. He had even mentioned how he envied her in a way. Team 7 was a lot like Team Hiruzen **(1)**, how Orochimaru had deflected from Konoha is the same as Sasuke, except for in Sakura's case her teammates came back to her. They didn't have to be drug back. _'Perhaps this is the universes way of giving you a second chance,'_ he had said.

"A second chance?" she wondered aloud, _'But for what?'_

Shadow suddenly growled softly, right as she felt that familiar chakra signature, they were here. Getting up once again she moved to the door, her ninken right on her heels, and after taking a deep breath spung it open wide.

"Hey Sakura-chan," greeted Naruto, entering the room.

Sasuke said nothing as he followed right behind Naruto, causing her to frown slightly.

"I'll be back to check on you around nine-thirty, okay?" Kakashi informed her while giving her a reassuring pat on the back, "Don't kill them okay?"

"I'll try, Senpai," she smirked, "Do you think you could bring some dango with you when you come back, please?"

He simply nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Turning around she faced the pair, it had been many years since the three of them had been left alone like this and suddenly Sakura came to the same realization that the other two seemed to, _'What was Tsunade thinking?'_

* * *

"H-Hinata?"

The Hyūga heiress looked up and gaped at the young woman before her, it had been six years since she'd last seen her little sister or her cousin, "Hanabi? Neji?"

The doors to her cell were practically ripped from their hinges as the pair entered and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"We missed you, we missed you so much, Onesan **(2)**!"

Tears rolled down the trio's cheeks, "I'm so sorry for leaving you, but I had to."

Neji nodded, "We're just glad you came back home, the Hokage-sama herself spoke with the Elders, they will not punish you."

"Father is actually very relieved that you are home safe, he was even more surprised at the Hokage's worry for your safety on the Hyūga Estate," Hanabi explained, smiling tearfully at her older sister, "I can't believe you're home."

After a while they managed to pull themselves together, Neji the first to rise to his feet and it was then that Hinata truly saw her cousin. He was much taller now more muscular as well. He wore the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder and a slightly modified ANBU uniform. Hanabi also had changed over the years, no longer the young silbling she had once known **(3)**.

"I will be the once keeping you under house arrest, much like the others who returned with you," informed Neji.

Quietly she followed behind her cousin, Hanabi clung to her side. Hinata was actually one of the last to be taken from their holding cells and brought somewhere else with ANBU, from what she knew everyone had been returned to their respective Clans.

Hanabi leaned over whispered in her ear, "I heard that Sakura had spoken with Father before the Hokage-sama, I just thought you should know that."

A small smile graced her lips, _'She still cares.'_

* * *

Rolling over in is bed for what seemed like the hundredth time, Sasuke let out an exhausted sigh, he still couldn't seem to fall asleep. Getting out of bed his eyes fell upon the framed photograph on his nightstand, a photograph he had carried with himself over all of these years.

Walking down the short hallway Sasuke found that he was not the only one awake at this late hour as onyx eyes met with jade the second he entered the room.

"You're up rather late," she observed quietly.

"Hn."

The silence between them was rather thick, but oddly it was not awkward like he would have expected it to be. She sat alone at the table, at an angle in her chair, one knee drawn up to her chest with an elbow resting atop the table. She looked different somehow, younger as she sat there in the dimly lit room. She wore a maroon sweatshirt and short pink boxers and somehow it reminded him of when she was younger, when she would always wear that red dress.

"I couldn't sleep. I was going to make some tea," he murmured.

"I've already made some."

His eyes fell upon the steaming pot in front of her, alongside a plate of dango. The dango struck him as odd; for some reason he couldn't picture someone like her liking it. Apparently he was wrong. Sakura gestured at the tabletop tiredly, "You can join me, if you'd like."

Completely taken aback by her suggestion he took a cup from the cabinet and sat down across from her. They sat there in silence until he finally cleared his throat, "May I ask you something?"

She thought for a moment before nodding.

"Why do you no longer where your hitai-ate?"

Sakura said nothing for a long time and for a while Sasuke believed that she wasn't going to answer him.

"Every time I looked at it – put it on my head I was forced to remember that there was a line drawn between everyone. The world is not as black and white like it was once depicted in our lessons at the Academy. Shinobi are shinobi, we all live in a world of gray and delude ourselves to believing they are the good guys and they are the bad guys. _**I**_ live in a world of gray that's been stayed red and I am no longer naïve enough to believe that there ever was a difference between myself or any other shinobi. We all have our reasons, and what we do is not so different."

Sasuke watched as she drank from her glass, the way she held it and swished the contents around. He was rather surprised that she had said as much as she had, but even more surprised that she'd spoken the truth. She really had changed.

"Sakura," she stopped swirling the tea around and met his gaze, "I'm sorry – honestly I truly am sorry."

A slightly amused smirk grew at the corner of her mouth, "I would hope so, after leaving me on a fucking _**bench**_ ten years ago."

He winced, "Sorry-"

"Stop apologizing, you're a Sasuke Uchiha. The most arrogant jerk-like man I have ever met in my entire life, you apologizing is like snow in hell. It just doesn't happen."

At this Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"Get some sleep," she said after a while, "You're safe here."

He caught it, that tiny bit of reassurance she was giving him. It was an implication that meant she would have his back, "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Night."

Slowly he disappeared down the hall before he froze completely. Looking into the bedroom that belonged to Sakura he saw sitting on the open windowsill the silhouette of a bird, a _**crow**_ to be exact.

"Something wrong?"

Whipping around he found himself face to face with the petite pinkette he had just been speaking with, "N-nothing, nothing at all."

"Alright, Shadow will be keeping watch in your room for the night. So don't try to kill him when he enters, okay?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Night."

Jade eyes narrowed once he closed the door behind himself. Entering her own room she saw what he had been staring at, the crow waited for her to move the curtains aside before entering the room and dropping a letter atop her bed. Smiling warmly at the bird she let her fingers graze across its feathers before it exited her room and disappeared into the night.

Carefully opening the letter she began to read:

_Dear Sakura,  
__Something is happening; I must speak with you as soon as possible.  
__Please meet me at the Memorial Stone in three days time.  
__-Itachi_

* * *

**(1) –** Team Hiruzen, this is the team that Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru had been on in their younger years.

**(2) –** Onesan means "Older Sister"

**(3) –** If you are curious as to what Hanabi and Hinata look like please visit Cynchick at . I think that her artwork is absolutely beautiful and this is why I have choosen to use her clothing design for the characters of my story. **((**"Will of Fire", drawn by Cynchick**))**


	5. Chapter 4

_I do__ not__ own__**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi**__** Kishimoto**__.  
__The __only thing__ that__ I own__ is the story line. Thanks._

* * *

He groaned loudly, finally waking up. Slowly cerulean eyes cracked open and Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin from what he saw, his room was occupied with all of Kakashi's ninken.

"Uuuh…"

"You snore, really loud," commented Pakkun as he hopped onto the bed.

"Yeah sorry," he muttered, stifling a yawn, "What are you doing here again?"

"Because Haruno-sama is not home at the moment, she requested that we keep watch until she returns."

Nodding slowly, he crawled out of bed, "Why isn't Shadow or Soul babysitting?"

"Because they are watching over the Uchiha," he answered matter-of-factly.

Feeling completely uneasy about having eight ninken staring at him Naruto decided that he would share the love and find Sasuke. Silently entering the living room area he frowned, Sasuke had bandaged his eyes.

"Again?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch with him.

"Hn, dobe."

Rolling his eyes Naruto huffed loudly, "You could ask her."

Sasuke stopped moving entirely and looked at Naruto as if he had sprouted wings and a tail, "Yes and that conversation will go so very well. Sakura would love to take a look at my eyes and probably make me blind for the rest of my life. In case you haven't noticed, dobe, she is different from the girl you remember years ago."

A sudden image rose in his mind of a twelve year old girl beaming at him, slowly he shook his head of the memory.

"We both know that the Sakura we remember is inside her, she still cares about us, she still loves us."

"No!" boomed Sasuke, causing the hair on the ninken to rise, "The Sakura Haruno we knew had died many years ago. _**We**_ killed her the day _**we**_ left her behind."

Naruto merely stared at him, neither speaking. Sasuke blamed himself for everything that happened to anyone in the group because he believed that it was his fault they were away from Konoha in the first place, Naruto knew this. But he also knows the ulterior motive that the young Uchiha had, which was to keep Sakura safe. If anything had happened to her, both would have gone on a massive rampage to destroy the one who harmed her.

They all stood there in silence, seeming to have made up his mind Sasuke turned towards the door and disappeared out in the early morning. What surprised Naruto most was that none of the ninken assigned to watch them hurried after Sasuke. As if reading Naruto's confusion Pakkun spoke up, "He is ashamed and guilty about the decisions that were made years ago, at the moment Sasuke is at a crossroads with his life."

"Besides, if he tries to leave Konoha, she will kill him without a single hesitation," Shadow chimed in from the other room, "Or at least severally hurt him."

* * *

She stood there between the two covered bodies, jade eyes staring blankly at the wall before her, unaware that her hands were shaking. There wasn't anything that she could have done, the poison had already reached their hearts. The pair was destined to die before they ever reached Konoha.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, was it minutes or hours? Unconsciously she shivered, unaware of the new presence that wrapped their arms around her tightly.

"I waited for you, now I understand."

His voice soothed the sadness inside her heart, allowing her to speak, "These two were supposed to get married next month…"

Carefully he spun her around to face him, still holding her closely, "Sakura you're a doctor, not God. War and kunai have more power to take away lives than you have to save them. This was not your fault."

"I just – just wanted to save them, they deserved a happy ending. So do you."

Dark onyx eyes watched her closely, she seemed different than before. Something deep inside those jade eyes seemed to sparkle again.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

He let out a long sigh, "None of us has heard from you."

"So you're here risking your life because you miss me? I don't believe it. Has something happened? Is someone hurt?"

There was silence for a long time. She studied him, he looked paler that unusual, thinner too, like he hadn't been eating properly the past few weeks.

"Something very large is coming, much bigger than the Akatsuki can handle, and I believe it is the same reason my little brother has returned to your side. Elite shinobi have been turning up dead everywhere, for unknown reasons. From the Intel that we have, it's a very rare poison, there is no known cure."

Sakura frowned, "I've heard about that, but only I heard it was much farther North. Do you know how the poison is being given out? Was it on kunai, or a syringe?"

His cloak rustled quietly as he moved around the two bodies, "According to Zetsu it was given close-range. If it is exposed to the elements for too long it becomes ineffective and won't kill as fast. He will send you the book that contains what poison it is as soon as he can locate it, it has conveniently gone missing around the same time the poison came about."

"Conveniently? Sounds like someone has infiltrated Akatsuki to me," muttered Sakura, "But why is Zetsu sending the book to me? He's better at poison than I am."

She was given a look that spoke otherwise, "Zetsu may be good at creating them, but even he could not decipher Sasori's poison. If there is any hope for there being an antidote to this poison, you're the one to make it."

The weight of his statement slowly began to sink it and jade eyes widened.

"Yes, whoever this is has more than likely come to the same conclusion, or will soon. They will come for you, you trained under the Legendary Sannin Tsunade who is known for her medical skills, which she passed down to you."

"They won't come to Konoha, that's suicidal!"

"Only when you look at the situation narrow-mindedly," Sakura crossed her arms, "Leaf's forces are not as great as they once were my being able to slip in and out undetected would a good example of that."

Sakura knew that he was correct, he was always correct. She wasn't looking at the bigger picture and when she did, she definitely did not like the odds.

"I will send you what I can about this unknown poison, you may be visited by Zetsu. Leader has requested that the moment you are given a mission to notify him immediately, also Konan sends her love and concern," his fingers gently caressed down her cheek thinking, _'As do I.'_

She leaned into his hand, "Please be careful, all of you."

He nodded before his lips brushed softly against her forehead, and then he was gone from sight.

Letting out a soft sigh she sat back down, returning her head to her hands, thinking about the pair she sat between and what she had just been told.

* * *

Sasuke finally found Sakura in the morge, sitting with her head in her hands, between the two covered shinobi. From what he'd overhead they were blindsided by shinobi from Iwagakure and that those who made it back were lucky to have made it as far as they did. He also knew that his former teammate worked tirelessly to try and save their lives, but her efforts hadn't been enough.

Taking a deep breath he entered the cool room, "Sakura?"

She continued to hold her head, "This is Akito and this is Ami, they had been rescently engagded. They were going to be married next month but… they… they both died on the table. I – I couldn't save them."

No words could ever be enough to comfort the pinkette, but he remained standing there, silently letting her know she could share this burden she held on her shoulders.

"You're a human-being, not god, Sakura. Sometimes you won't be able to save everyone."

Slowly jade eyes looked up and met his gaze, an odd look in them, "When did you become all wise and knowing?"

"I learned a lot on my own, many lives had been lost."

"I could have saved them," it was barely even a whisper, but he flinched at her cool words, "I won't feel bad for you Sasuke, you abandoned me… how could you? How did you wake up one day and decide to take everyone away? Was it truly that easy?"

Many things crossed his mind in that instant, many lies, but those large jade eyes stared at him with so much hurt and sadness. She, at least, deserved the truth.

"Back then, I was a complete fool, only thinking about my revenge. I believed you would hold me back, but I know now that I was wrong. Very wrong. I still believed you were that small genin that I left on a park bench. It wasn't until the aftermath of the first battle that I learned of what you had become, how strong and skilled you were…"

Her gaze narrowed, "So you just want me for my skills as a medical-kunoichi, I understand."

She stood and moved to walk past him but his firmly grasped her upper arm and whipped her around to face him, "No. I missed you because there is absolutely no one else like you in this world. I have traveled to the coldest parts of the world and still there isn't a single person who can smile as brightly as you, or has that inner desire to do what they want because they can. Sakura I came back because I want to protect you, I don't want to lose you, not again."

The raven haired man pulled her into a tight, bone crushing hug and held her there, "We heard you had died, I almost lost it. If it hadn't been for Naruto with me, I probably wouldn't be here today because he would have been on that mission with you. I could have lost you both without ever getting a chance to tell you how sorry I am."

Unknowingly, tears rolled down her cheeks and she returned his embrace with just as much passion. "I – I'm not ready to forgive you…" she whispered into his chest, "But… but I can try to."

Nodding, he smirked very small into her hair, "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the many scrolls before him, many things running through his mind.

"Avoiding him?"

Looking up, he smirked as his large breasted former teammate sat down before him, a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Who?" he wondered aloud, "I can't think of a single person I would deliberately avoid."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "You know exactly who I am talking about. Are you mad with him?"

"I am not _**mad**_ with anyone," he retorted smoothly.

"Okay, let's try extremely disappointed. You know, he's disappointed in himself right now and a little toad told me that he really misses his Ero-Sensei."

Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade, a strange expression on his face.

"He abandoned Konoha, his father entrusted me to look after him and I allowed him to leave with that bastard Uchiha. I trained him to be better than that, and how the hell can you be so calm about this? Do you not care what those two did to Sakura?"

The table they were sitting at suddenly cracked into two, his eye widened, he hadn't even seen Tsunade move.

"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring, but I am the Hokage and can't go around beating people to a bloody pulp just because of what they did to my daughter. This is not a battle that either you or I can fight for her, Sakura is a strong woman and it is time she stands up to those two," said Tsunade before taking a deep calming breath, "But right now Naruto is sitting at home thinking about what he has done to every person in Konoha. Many looked up to him and he let so many down, he needs to know that you'll still have his back, no matter how disappointed in him you are."

Jiraiya huffed and crossed his arms, "That little brat needs a good talking to, but why does it have to be me? Why can't Kakashi do it?"

"Because I'm sending Kakashi and Sakura out on a small recon mission to Suna, leaving you in charge of the pair," smirked Tsunade, "You get to have a whole week of bonding time with your former student and that bastard Uchiha."

Happy with herself, Tsunade rose to her feet and walked out of the small ramen stand.

"Of course it has to be me, who else would want to watch them?" he muttered to himself before returning to the many scrolls before him.

* * *

"Father is actually very relieved that you are home safe, he was even more surprised at the Hokage's worry for your safety on the Hyūga Estate," Hanabi explained, while bathing with her elder sister, "It had been rather surprising when she appeared at the front gates herself, Captian Haruno by her side."

The opal eyed pair sat insilence after that, Hinata hadn't said much of anything to anyone since her arrival back home. She was being kept in the dark about her friends, if they were being treated with care or if they were being abused for abandoning their home. Mostly she wanted to know if Kiba and Akamaru had survived the trip after being poisoned, but she also wanted to know about Naruto. The only news she'd heard of him was that he now roomed with Sasuke, under both Kakashi and Sakura's watch.

"Sakura…"

Hanabi frowned, "Would… would you like me to tell you about her? Captian Haruno, I mean."

Hinata let out a soft sigh, "I'm sorry, for everything that I have put you and our family through these past years. I know I can never apologize enough to make it up to you, but I am truly sorry."

A few tears formed in those opal eyes and a small smile graced Hanabi's lips, gently she brushed aside the tears from her elder sisters cheeks, "I know you are, but I also know you had to go. It was something that only you could do. I will never hold that against you."

Hinata nodded and hugged her sister.

"Would you like to hear about Captian Haruno now?"

Sniffing slightly, Hinata pulled herself together. She knew she was better than this, better than crying like a child to her little sister.

"ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?!"

Two kunai embedded themselves into the wooden door, causing the intruder to back away from the door. The sisters looked between eachother, a sheepish grin forming on their faces.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

The giggled, recognizing the voice as their cousin, Neji.

"Should we get out?" asked Hinata.

Hanabi nodded, "We can ask if we can visit Kiba and Akamaru at the Inuzuka Clan's estate. I know you'd like to see if your teammate is okay."

"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
